J.J. Abrams
J.J Abrams is an Emmy-winning director, producer, writer, author, and composer best known for his work in Lost, Armageddon (1996), Cloverfield (2008), and Star Trek (2009). Abrams' has a great interest and love for mystery, which is what inspires him in his work. 'Talks' The mystery box J.J. Abrams traces his love for the unseen mystery –- a passion that’s evident in his films and TV shows, including Lost, Star Trek and the upcoming Star Wars VII — back to its magical beginnings. JJ talks about a mystery box from his grandfather and how his movies and shows have their own mystery boxes. 'Life' 'Early Life' Abrams was born in New York City and raised in Los Angeles. He is the son of television producer Gerald W. Abrams and executive producer Carol Ann Abrams, and his sister is screenwriter Tracy Rosen."Carol Ann Abrams Dies". variety.com. He attended Palisades High School. After high school, Abrams planned to go to film school rather than an academic college but eventually enrolled at Sarah Lawrence College, following his dad's advice: "it's more important that you go off and learn what to make movies about than how to make movies." "J.J. Abrams: On Filmaking". youtube.com. 'Personal Life' Abrams is married to public relations executive Katie McGrath and has three children."J.J. Abrams Biography". tvguide.com. He resides in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California. He is Jewish and sometimes takes his children to religious services. 'Early Career' Abrams's first job in the movie business started at 15 when he wrote the music for Don Dohler's 1982 film Nightbeast. During his senior year at college, he teamed with Jill Mazursky to write a feature film treatment."J.J. Abrams Biography". tvguide.com. The treatment was the basis for Taking Care of Business, Abrams's first produced film. He followed with Regarding Henry and also co-wrote with Mazursky the script for the comedy Gone Fishin'. Abrams worked on the screenplay for the 1998 film Armageddon with producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Michael Bay. That same year, he made his first foray into television with Felicity, which ran for four seasons on The WB Network, serving as the series' co-creator and executive producer. He also composed its opening theme music. '2000s' Under his production company, Bad Robot, which he founded with Bryan Burk in 2001,"J.J. Abrams not worried about writers block on Fringe". web.archive.org. Abrams created and executive-produced ABC's Alias and is co-creator and executive producer of Lost. In 2001, Abrams co-wrote and produced the thriller Joy Ride. In 2006, he served as executive producer of What About Brian and Six Degrees, also on ABC. Abrams directed and wrote the two-part pilot for Lost and remained active producer for the first half of the season. That same year, he made his feature directorial debut in 2006 with Mission: Impossible III. Abrams spoke at the TED conference in 2007."J.J. Abrams The Mystery Box". tedtalks.wikia.com. In 2008, Abrams produced the monster movie Cloverfield. Also in 2008, Abrams co-created, executive produced, and co-wrote (along with Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman) the FOX science fiction series Fringe, for which he also composed the theme music. In 2009, he directed the science fiction film Star Trek, which he produced with Lost co-creator Damon Lindelof. NBC picked up Abrams's Undercovers as its first new drama series for the 2010–11 season. However, it was subsequently cancelled by the network in November 2010. '2010s' He wrote and directed the Paramount science fiction movie Super 8, while co-producing with Steven Spielberg and Bryan Burk; it was released on June 10, 2011. Abrams directed the sequel to Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, released in May 2013. On January 25, 2013, The Walt Disney Studios and Lucasfilm officially announced Abrams as director and producer of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the seventh entry in the Star Wars film saga. Disney/Lucasfilm also announced that Bryan Burk and Bad Robot Productions would produce the feature.Abrams directed, produced, and co-wrote the screenplay for, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, working alongside Lawrence Kasdan, following the departure of co-writer Michael Arndt. Star Wars: The Force Awakens opened in theaters on December 18, 2015. It grossed over 2 billion dollars at the box office, making him one of only two directors to achieve that amount in a single film. Abrams announced at the 2013 D.I.C.E. Conference that Bad Robot had made a deal with Valve Corporation to produce a film based on either the video game title Portal or Half-Life. On September 9, 2013, it was announced that Abrams would release a novel, S., written by Doug Dorst. The book was released on October 29, 2013. In 2016, Abrams produced the sequel to Cloverfield, 10 Cloverfield Lane. Star Trek Beyond, sequel to Star Trek Into Darkness, is being produced by Abrams in 2016."J.J. Abrams Filmography". imdb.com. 'References ' All TED logos, pictures, and videos are copyrighted by TED Conferences, LLC and are used under the accordance of the Creative Commons license. Category:Speakers Category:TED Conference Category:Entertainment Category:Film Category:Humor Category:Storytelling Category:Technology